Dark Horse
by crazililwabbit
Summary: What happens when the 'best in the west' hunting team meets the Winchesters, who turn out to be not as good as they have thought? Hilarious antics and serious romance... that's what. OC/Dean, OC/Sam, OC/Castiel, and OC/John
1. Best In The West

"Honey, we're home!" The chipper voice called from the top of the stairs.

"It's about time!" The woman pushed up her glasses and peered over her laptop. "You two have been gone for too long, I thought this one was going to drive me to murder." She jerked her thumb towards the pink haired girl slouched in an over-sized arm chair.

"Oh, thank god!" The girl stood from the chair. "I thought you guys would never come home!"

The two girls descended the stairs and set their travel bags on the smooth cement floor.

"Please, please Vi, won't you go with me to the gallery tomorrow?" The girl with pink hair danced across the floor and threw her arms around the red-haired one.

"Of course." Violet smiled.

"Yea, you should go…" The dark-haired girl smiled at her friend. "So I don't have to."

"Same here." Lila raised her hand from where she was sitting. "I have been with her for two weeks now, and all she can talk about is oil paintings and paper mache."

"You two are jerks." Adelia stuck her chin out.

Violet took her hand reassuringly. "I would love to go with you Del."

"Awesome!" The girl smiled. "I even know where we can go get lunch!"

"Better enjoy yourselves while you can…" Lila sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her computer. "There is a job that needs our attention, I just got the call about it last night."

"It must be serious if you took it and we hadn't even gotten back yet." Everly popped a skittle into her mouth and crunched the candy between her teeth. "Where's it at?"

"It's not far, just in St Louis, but it's pretty serious it sounds like… like possession, serious." Lila stood from her chair and picked up her purse. Slinging it over her shoulder she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "And from the sounds of it there are already hunters there trying to work the case."

"So why do they need us?" Adelia plopped back down in her arm chair.

"It sounds like they are doing a pretty shitty job." Lila scoffed. "Like, Blake said it was embarrassing to be in the same room as them."

Everly rolled her eyes. "Blake?"

"Yes, Eve." Lila put her hands on her hips. "Sometimes we are going to have to work with Blake."

"But, he's an ass." She tossed another candy into her mouth. "C'mon, Vi… back me up on this one."

"If they really need us, it can't be helped Everly." Violet shrugged.

"Backstabber…" Everly breathed, narrowing her eyes.

"It's okay, Eve." Adelia kicked her leg up over the arm of the chair. "I'll go with you this time and keep tabs on Blake. Besides, you know we are the best team in a five state area."

"Yea, yea." Everly sat down at the long table. "We're the best in the West."

"Damn straight." Lila smiled. "Now, I have to go pick up Amelia."

"Oh, can I come too?" Violet perked up at the ten year-old's name. "I miss her."

"Sure thing!" Lila smiled. "We'll be back in about an hour, going to get dinner."

"Adios!" Adelia waved from her chair as the two girls disappeared behind the heavy steel door.

"So," Everly stood from her chair. "Wanna see who can do the most pull-ups?"

"Hells yea!" Adelia jumped up. "Gawd, I missed you!"

"Missed you too kiddo." Everly threw her arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Without you around there is no one to compete with when I exercise."

"Same." Adelia was all smiles, her family was home.

* * *

It had fallen into comfortable silence in the car. Everly had put on some older pop music and turned it down, so they could all be left to their thoughts.

Violet was staring out the passenger side window at the clouds that passed overhead, while Everly focused on driving them down highway 70, and Adelia thumbed through the piles of paper Lila had provided for them about the case.

"Alright, so…" Adelia finally broke the silence. "The Lemp Mansion is an incredibly well-known historic haunting spot here in America."

"Right," Everly agreed. "That's the one where like, everyone in the family killed themselves in the home."

"Exactly." Adelia shuffled through the papers. "There is of course the several generations of suicides in the same house, the scandalous divorce that happened between Lemp Jr. and Lillian, the fabled 'attic' child of Lemp Jr, the wild parties held in the caves below St Louis by Lemp Jr – that lead to who knows how many deaths, the sudden closing of the Lemp brewery – leaving many without jobs, and finally, the dog that was shot in the basement by his owner, who then shot himself on the second floor… the dog was found on the stairs between the first and second floors."

"Dude…" Everly grimaced. "That is fucked up."

"You can say that again." Adelia dropped the pile of papers and slouched in the seat. "This job could be any number of things; a haunting, a black dog, demons, something leeching off the negative energy, and those parties… they could have opened the doors to _anything_."

"Great." Everly rolled her eyes. "I can't wait…"

"Don't forget," Violet turned her eyes back towards the other two. "There are already hunters there. Maybe they won't need our help once we arrive and clear up some misunderstandings."

"I don't think we will be that lucky Violet." Everly frowned. "From what Lila told me they are tromping around St Louis, pretending to be FBI, raising suspicion everywhere they go."

"Well, we can hope." Violet sighed.

"They are the kind of hunters that make all of us look like amateurs. Lousy, stupid, glory hound kind of hunters." Everly's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "l hate men like that, Violet, you know I do."

"I know…" Violet smiled softly at her friend. "I know."

"Just don't take it out on Blake, okay?" Adelia leaned forward.

"AND BLAKE!" Everly roared. "Don't even get me started on that dickhead!"

Violet laughed.

* * *

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called to his little brother from the table in the run down hotel they had parked themselves in for the case they were working. "Where is the closest burger joint?"

"Well," Sam emerged from the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "There is the little mom and pop place down the road, or the larger one near the Mansion."

"Mom and pop." Dean shoved his knife in its sheath. "Better pie."

"Should we go before dad gets back?" Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Leave the old man a note." Dean grinned. "I'm hungry."

"Where are we going?" A gruff voice asked from the door.

"Cas!" Dean jumped. "Don't do that! Knock or something…"

"Hey Cas." Sam waved.

"Sam." The angel gave a little nod. "Dean."

Dean pulled on his dark leather jacket. "Alright, let's go eat so we can get to this stake out."

"Right." Sam grabbed a few books and his laptop. "Any idea what we are looking for tonight?"

"If I knew Sam, would I have called dad for help?" Dean paused in the door way.

"I'll take that as a no…" Sam pursed his lips together.

"Whatever it is, it's not normal for this location." Castiel added. "I have never before heard of this Lemp Mansion, but now it's being talked about in all corners of the angel communication channels."

"Greeeeaaat." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just what we need, another doozy. Why can't we ever just get a normal vampire nest, or a shapeshifter, hell, I'd even take a wendigo right now."

Sam only shrugged.

Deam grimaced as he pushed through the hotel door.

"I am serious Sam." Cas grabbed the taller man's shoulder. "I know Dean won't listen, but this is more than it seems."

"Okay, Cas." Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "We'll be careful."

"Thank you." Castiel looked relieved.

* * *

"Lila got us an excellent room this time!" Adelia dropped her bags at the end of a bed. "DoubleTree, nice." She placed her fists on her hips.

"Yea," Everly set her bags down also. "She sure does manage to take care of us."

"It is very clean here, I don't think I will need to do a ritual." Violet smiled. "One of the benefits of staying in newer hotels."

"So," Adelia jumped on a bed. "Who's sharing? There's only two beds."

"I will share with whoever." Violet set her bags down. "I don't mind."

"Yea, but we might…" Everly gave the red-head a friendly push. "You don't wear clothes to bed."

Violet stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous."

"You can share with me!" Adelia plopped on the bed she had been standing on. "We can cuddle!"

Violet smiled. "Even if I am naked?"

"Especially if you're naked!" Adelia waggled her eyebrows.

"Barf." Everly headed for the bathroom. "I am going to shower."

"I will see what we can find for dinner." Violet picked up the small booklet on the desk. "I like to try small places that you can only find in one place."

"Sounds good to me!" Everly called from the closed door. "Somewhere with pie, please!"

"There is a small diner down the street actually." Violet thumbed through the pages.

"I say we walk." Adelia straightened her skirt.

"Agreed." Everly swung the door open. "These legs could use a stretch."

The girls pulled on their jackets and exited the hotel. The night air was brisk, but perfect for a walk. Violet wasn't wrong, the diner was close and the smell wafting out of the small building found them before they could even see the neon sign.

"Oh, my god…" Everly inhaled deeply. "Do you smell that?" She grabbed Violet's arm. "Do you smell it?"

"Smells like…" Adelia sniffed the air. "Apple."

"Apple…" Everly melted. "Apple pie… there is nothing more American than a good piece of apple pie."

As they approached the main door a group of three men approached from the opposite direction.

"Evening." The first one gave a nod and opened the door.

"Thanks." Everly returned his nod and walked through the door.

"Ladies first." He motioned to Violet and Adelia.

Violet didn't move, she only stared at one of the men.

"Vi?" Adelia pulled on her sleeve. "Come on, don't want to keep the nice man waiting."

Violet shook her head. "I am so sorry." She walked through the open door. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He smiled.

"Everly." Adelia hissed. "Will you get her!"

Violet had stopped half way to the table Everly had selected, still staring at the man in the tan colored trench coat. Adelia was holding her hand, but Violet wasn't moving.

"Violet!" Everly called. "What is it?"

"It's…" Violet's eyes were wide. "It's… nothing…" she muttered before breaking her eyes away and joining Everly at the table.

"Nothing doesn't make you stare like that, Violet." Everly glanced at the guys sitting down the diner from them. "What is it?"

"The one in the coat…" She nervously glanced over her shoulder. "He isn't human."

"What is it?" Adelia looked at the men as well. "What is it about him?"

"I don't know…" Violet squinted her eyes. "He's just…" She rubbed her eyes. "He's glowing, around his head."

"What?" Everly looked confused.

"Like a…" Violet's eyes went wide. "Like an angel." She whispered. "He has a halo…" She ducked her head low below the back of the seat. "He's an angel." She was beginning to panic. "Everly…" She looked at her friend, her eyes full of fear. "What if he knows? What if he is here for me?"

"Calm down, Vi." Everly frowned and patted the girl's hands. "You know we won't let him near you."

"Yea." Adelia patted her side. "I came ready for a fight."

Violet's breathing was becoming erratic. "He has to know." She covered her ears. "Why else would he be here?"

Everly craned her neck to get a better look at the men. "They don't seem to care about us, Violet. I think you are alright."

"What can I get you ladies?" The waitress appeared, smacking her gum loudly. "Is she okay?" Her eyes fell on the frantic girl in the corner of the booth.

"She's fine." Everly smiled at the waitress. "College finals, you know."

"Oh…" The waitress nodded like she understood. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Um, I'd like a chicken sandwich." Everly pointed to the menu. "And a slice of that wonderful smelling apple pie. She'd like a cheeseburger, extra fries." She jerked her thumb to Violet.

"I would like the nine ounce steak, extra fries as well." Adelia handed her the menus. "Oh, and a salad!"

"To drink?" The waitress smiled.

"Three beers for the ladies." A man's voice came from behind the waitress. "On me."

The man who had held the door open for them winked at the shocked group of girls.

"It seems my awkward friend did something to upset your friend." He waved his arm at Violet whose mouth was hanging open. "I'd like to make it up to you."

"Th…" Everly stammered. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He winked again before walking back to their table and sitting down.

All three of the girls craned their necks to look at them.

All three guys smiled awkwardly. The man with the trench coat waved.

Violet disappeared behind the seat. "He knows!" She hissed. "I told you, he knows about me!" She was pulling on her hair. "Everly, he's going to kill me."

"Calm down." Everly rolled her eyes. She stood from her seat and waved for the waitress. "Can we get ours to go, please?"

"Del, will you walk her back to the room before she pisses her pants?" Everly wrapped her knuckles on the table. "I will get the bill and meet you back there."

"Sure thing." Adelia pulled Violet from the table and out of the restaurant.

Once the other two girls were out of ear shot, Everly marched to the table that the three men were sitting at.

"I don't know what you did to her, or what you think you are going to do to her." She leaned against their table, anger burning in her eyes. "But if I see you again I will bury you." She jabbed a finger at the man who only stared at her with wide, confused eyes.

"At least nod so I know you understand me." She growled.

He nodded.

"Look here." The man who had bought them beer started.

"Dean, just leave it…" The one with longer hair interrupted.

"No, Sammy. We can't just let her threaten him. He hasn't done anything wrong." He stood from the table. "I don't know what your friend thinks he did, but he didn't mean to. He's a little…" He held a hand out and wobbled it. "Not socially sound. This has all been a misunderstanding."

"It had better be." Everly pulled herself up to her full height and rolled her shoulders slightly.

"It is." The man who that Violet had called an angel spoke up. "I didn't mean to do anything to your friend, and if I did, I am terribly sorry."

"Alright." Everly backed off. "Still, I don't want to see you near her, got it?"

"Of course." He nodded again.

Everly paid for the meal and took the bags from the waitress. "Have a good night." She gave the woman a small smile and glanced back at the table one more time. She had a feeling that it wasn't the last time she would be seeing them.

* * *

"Evening." Dean pulled the door open for the group of girls that had approached the diner door at the same time as them.

"Thanks." The shortest one, with long dark hair walked through the door, giving him a little nod.

The other two didn't move. The red-head only stood and stared.

"Ladies first." Dean motioned with his arm.

"Vi?" The younger girl pulled on her friend's sleeve. "Come on, we don't want to keep the nice man waiting."

This pulled her friend from her trance. "I am so sorry." She hurried past him. "Thank you."

She stopped half way to the table the first girl had chosen for them and watched as they sat down.

"Man, Cas…" Dean sat down across from the angel, so he could see the girls. "What did you do to her? Do you know her?"

"I don't know." Castiel looked worried. "She seems bothered by me, doesn't she?" He turned to glance at the girl, who quickly turned and joined her friends at the table.

"Cas, I think she is terrified of you." Sam chuckled. "What did you do, seriously?"

"I don't know." The angel said again, frustrated.

"Well," Dean said standing up. "I'll try and smooth things over."

The other two watched the awkward interaction between Dean and the table of girls. He spoke with the server, and with them before coming back to the table.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She looks completely freaked." Dean chuckled. "I don't know what you did, but I haven't seen someone that afraid of you in a long time."

They all turned to look at the girls, who were looking at them.

"I don't want her to be." Castiel waved, sending the girl back down behind the bench seat. "I think she's pretty."

Sam choked on his water. "What?"

"It's her hair." Castiel turned back around and shrugged. "I like red hair."

"Uh, oh." Dean grimaced. "Here comes trouble."

The short girl stood over them, her face contorted in irritation. "I don't know what you did to her, or what you think you are going to do to her. But if I see you again I will bury you." She jabbed a finger at the angel.

The guys all looked at her in shock.

After an exchange of words, Dean seemed to calm her a little.

"She's a spit-fire, that one." He mumbled as he watched her leave. "I hope to never see her again."

Sam chuckled to himself.

"What?" Dean glared at his little brother.

"It's nothing." Sam shook his head. "I just think someone like her would be perfect for you."

"Ha!" Dean pulled out his wallet to pay for the bill. "Good one." He pulled a card out, not caring which one it was. "Even if they were hunters, which is a joke itself. A girl like that would never be able to keep a man around."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What makes you say that?"

"She's too…" He struggled to find a word. "Prickly."

Sam laughed outright this time. "You amaze me."

"What?" Dean waved for the waitress.

"She was your type, one-hundred percent." Sam finished his coffee.

"Yea, whatever." He smiled at the waitress. "Can I also have a piece of that wonderful smelling apple pie to go?"

"Sure." She smiled. "That was what that other girl said too… the pie must be good tonight if you can smell it."

"Which girl?" Sam asked.

"The one with long, dark hair." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Sam looked at his brother, a knowing smile on his face.

"Not a word, Sammy." Dean closed his wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Not a word."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is based in an AU where John is still alive. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. The Collector

"Seriously though," Adelia removed her food from the to go bag. "Vi has a point. How many angels have we crossed just in working jobs? One, maybe two?"

"Yea." Everly sighed. "I know, it's odd that he was there."

Violet was huddled in a corner of their room.

"Violet." Everly dropped a white bag in front of the girl. "Eat your cheeseburger, you'll feel better."

The red-head nodded and reached for the bag.

Everly dug her phone from her pocket and flipped through her contacts before choosing one and holding the phone to her ear.

"It's a little late, don't you think?" Lila's voice came over the phone.

"Oh, it's never too late to hear your voice." Everly smiled.

"What's up, smooth-talker?" Lila sighed.

"We have run into some heavenly trouble out here," She pulled her own food from the bag it was in. "Anything on your radar?"

"Hmmm…" The line was quiet for a few minutes. "Nothing of interest." Lila reappeared. "However, there has been an increase in angel sightings since The Storm."

"Right." Everly's mouth pressed into a line. "Thanks girl. I'll let Violet know it's all good."

"Oh, is she freaking out?" Everly could hear Lila's smile.

"Big time." Everly smiled slightly herself.

"Lila said there is nothing that she can find that would make it seem like he is anything other an angel that fell during The Storm Vi, you can calm down." She sat down next to the worried girl who was devouring her meal.

"Fanks Ewerly…" She forced out around the cheeseburger that filled her mouth.

Everly smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Finish your food ladies…" She grinned. "I think we need some cheesy romcom in our lives this evening."

"Here, here!" Adelia raised her food in the air.

Violet nodded.

"Let's see what awesome chick-flick we can find." Everly turned on the room's TV and selected the pay-per-movie option.

* * *

Dean pulled a doughnut from the box that sat on the small table next to the coffee machine.

"Really, Dean?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I am starving Sammy." He pushed the glazed ring into his mouth.

"Sorry to keep you busy agents." The detective extended a hand to Sam. "You know how it gets around here."

"Of course," Sam smiled and shook his hand. "We completely understand."

"Who's this?" The detective eyed Castiel. "Another agent?"

"No." Sam motioned for the angel to join them. "This is Professor…"

"Cobain." Cas offered an awkward smile and shook the man's hand as well.

"Professor Cobain." Sam sighed. "Our local history specialist."

"Really?" The detective's eyebrows raised. "A specialist in St Louis history?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "Five-hundred years ago on this very spot, a Native American tribe ate dinner."

The detective looked confused. "How could you possibly…?"

"He's a bit eccentric." Sam smiled. "But the best."

"Riiight." The detective eyed the professor nervously. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that I don't have anything new for you."

"That's alright." Dean cut in. "We actually have a few questions for you."

"Of course." The detective nodded. "Anything."

"Detective Jameson, there is someone waiting for you up front." A young police officer interrupted Dean before he could begin.

"Could you excuse me a minute?" The detective gave the three men a nod and made his way to the front of the station.

"Cas," Sam turned to face him. "You need to try to be less…"

"Weird." Dean finished his doughnut.

"I don't understand." Castiel frowned. "I am supposed to be a history professor, so I gave him some accurate history."

"That happened before…" Sam closed his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Awe, fuck me." A familiar voice rang out behind them.

All three men turned to see the short, dark-haired girl from the night before.

"Do you know these men, Everly?" The detective rounded the corner behind her.

"Naw Jimmy." She frowned a them with her hands on her hips. "Just always happy to see the feds, you know."

"Right." He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the stunned group of fake agents. "I am sorry gentlemen, but I have a meeting here with Miss Helsing I need to attend to. I will let you know if we turn up anything new."

* * *

"I told you," Everly held a gun to Castiel's head. "If I saw you again, I would end you."

"Let's all just calm down now," Sam held his hands out in front of himself. The brothers were slowly approaching Everly, who had cornered Castiel in a dead-end ally.

"I already told you, nothing happened." Castiel said flatly. "You should know that shooting me won't accomplish anything."

"Yea, yea." Everly waved her hand in the air. "Sure would make me feel a hell of a lot better. You can't tell me it's a coincidence that an angel shows up here the same time as us."

"Whoa, whoa." Dean stood up to his full height. "How do you know what he is?"

"Nevermind that." She shot him a glare. "Now tell me what you are doing here, or I blow the head off your vessel."

"We are working a case." Sam said as Dean shot him a look. "There have been possessions at the Lemp Mansion, and we are working on figuring out why."

"Aw shit." She rolled her eyes and holstered her gun. "You guys are the punk hunters we heard about."

"What?" Dean shook his head. "Punk hunters?"

"Yea." She pulled out her sunglasses and slipped them on her face. "You clowns are the reason Jimmy called us."

"Us?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"We're the best in the west." A voice behind them chimed in.

The guys spun around, Dean with his gun out and Sam with a knife. Standing there, dressed in all black was a short girl, black goggles around her head and a grin on her face.

"I thought you were going to hide up there forever." Everly rubbed her temples. "Come on, we need to go see if Violet dug up some more information on that mansion."

"Sure thing!" Adelia cartwheeled past the baffled men.

"You girls are hunters?" Sam was the first of the stunned men to move.

"We are the best hunters," Everly glanced at them over her glasses. "If I do say so myself."

"Bull." Dean smiled. "I call bull."

"Dean." Sam frowned at his brother.

"I want to see them in action." Dean grinned. "We should show them what we have back at the hotel."

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean. I don't think that is a good idea."

"What do you have back at the hotel?" Everly raised an eyebrow. "If you have done anything to compromise our situation…" Her teeth were grinding together.

"Your stress levels, Eve." Adelia rested a hand on her shoulder.

Everly shrugged her off. "Yea, yea." She turned back to the men. "What do you have?"

"We managed to capture one of the possessed victims." Dean grinned. "We've been questioning the demon."

Everly rolled her eyes. "I am sure you have."

"We can't just go with them now." Adelia stretched her arms above her head. "We need Violet for a demon."

"Give me the address." Everly demanded and pulled out her phone. "I will have her meet us there."

After many heated words and much coaxing on Everly's part it was settled, they would follow the guys, and Violet would meet them at the hotel.

"You actually aren't that far from us." Everly looked at the address again. "But you are staying in some pretty shitty digs."

"Oh yea?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you are staying in like the Ritz-Carlton or something like that…"

"Hilton, actually." Everly sniffed.

"I don't believe this." Dean stomped to the Impala.

"What?" Sam shrugged as he leaned into the passenger's seat. "That they are hunters? Or that they think they are better than us?"

"Both!" Dean turned the key and engine roared to life. "And that the way she looks at me over those glasses makes my blood burn."

Sam snickered.

* * *

"It's fine, Vi." Everly sighed. "He won't bother you."

The redhead eyed the angel as she walked past him and into the room.

Sitting in the middle of the demon trap on a wooden chair, tied and gagged was a girl. Her face was bruised and her arms were covered in rope burns.

Violet's eyes grew wide as she looked at the girl. "What have you done to her!?" She ran to the girl's side and dropped her bag. "It's alright now, I am here to help." She pushed the dirty blonde hair back behind the girl's ears.

"Please help me!" The girl mumbled over the gag. "They hurt me."

"I am not talking to you." Violet's eyes grew serious. "There is nothing you could say to stir empathy in me, demon."

The girl blinked her eyes, they were replaced with the telltale black and an evil smile. "You'll never get me to talk. Hurt this girl, torture her all you want, I will say nothing."

"Right." Violet licked her thumbs. "Whatever you say." She held them out towards the demon.

"What are you doing?" The demon frowned. As Violet's thumbs grew closer to her eyes the demon instinctively closed them. Violet laid them over the girl's eyelids and closed her own eyes.

"What is happening?" Castiel stared at the two girl, his eyebrows knitted together. "What is she doing?"

"Oh," Everly crossed her arms and smiled. "I didn't think about this…"

"Think about what?" Dean frowned. "What is she doing?"

"Your angel friend can feel Violet's power." She nodded. "Normally it is unseen and unfelt by those around her, but we have never worked in the presence of an angel before."

"It's…" Castiel seemed almost entranced. "Beautiful."

"This demon will tell us nothing because it knows nothing." Violet sighed as she opened her eyes. "He was just there for the party."

"That's not true!" The demon yelled. "I know things! I know secrets!"

"Nothing important." Violet grumbled as she rummaged through her bag. She stood, holding a bright purple thread pulled through a needle in her hand. "So you are useless to us."

"What are you doing?" The demon's voice quivered.

Without hesitation Violet pushed the needle into the back of her hand.

"Whoa!" Dean hollered. "What is that?"

Violet continued to pull the needle through her skin, stitch after stitch. Finally revealing a trio of circles next to a wavy line, all encompassed by another, larger circle.

"No, wait…" The demon was frantically pulling against its bindings. "I know who you are!"

Violet held her hand out as if she were reaching for something.

"Please!" The demon looked to the others in the room. "Please, do anything else to me! Send me back to hell… please, just don't let her do this!"

"What is she doing?" Sam frowned.

"I don't want to be collected." There were tears streaming down the girls face.

Violet frowned. "You should have thought of that before you possessed an innocent girl." She tensed her fingers.

The dark smoke began to be pulled from the girl's body and gather in a swirling mass in Violet's hand. It swirled around and around in the palm of her hand, slower and slower until it stopped and rested in her hand like a bowling ball. The girl's body went limp.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean frowned.

"Demons call her 'The Collector'." Adelia giggled. "She likes to put them up on shelves and label them, like some people do with taxidermy animals."

Violet dropped the ball into the bag she had brought and zipped it closed. "It will be safe in here." She pulled the thread from her skin with her teeth. "I will etch the demon trap into it when we get home."

"So, basically," Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful, but serious look on his face. "You trapped that demon within itself."

Violet nodded. "They can only possess someone now if they touch the ball, and once I etch in the demons trap, not even then can they get into someone."

"That seems almost cruel." Dean looked disgusted. "Why not just kill it?"

"Does a demon kill the person it possesses?" Violet frowned. "No, it locks them away. Leaves them alone, trapped in their own mind."

"Well." Everly sighed and crossed her arms. "Another dead end."

"Not completely." Violet smiled. "I did get a password."

"Password?" Sam asked, surprised. "For what?"

"The parties that happen under the mansion." Violet picked up the bag. "Now we can get into one."

"Do we want to get into one?" Castiel looked even more confused.

"Of course!" Adelia grinned. "That is where all the action is!"

"Not tonight." Everly turned and strode from the room. "I am tired."

"Me too." Violet glanced at the angel as she walked by. "I would like to rest."

"Wait." Castiel called to her before she had reached the door. "Your hand…"

"What?" Violet turned to face him.

"Your hand will need tended to." He walked to her. "Please, let me." He held out his hand.

Violet looked confused but placed her hand in his.

"I don't understand." Castiel frowned. "You should have injuries from when you performed that ritual." He ran his finger over the back of her hand, the skin was smooth and soft, unblemished.

"I am alright." She smiled softly. "I heal quickly."

"I see that." Castiel released her hand. "I was hoping to make amends for frightening you."

"Oh," Violet blushed. "Thank you."

"We will see you nerds tomorrow." Adelia danced past Violet and out the door.

"Right." Sam nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Let us know if you girls need anything!" Dean yelled after Everly who was already retreating to their car.

She flipped him off.

"Good job Dean." Sam clapped his brother on the back. "I think she likes you."

"Shut up." Dean shoved his brother. "You too." He jabbed a finger at the angel that was watching the redhead load into the car.

"I like them." Castiel said as he waved to them.

"You like her." Sam chuckled as he sat down with the newspaper.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice called from near their beds. "Where am I?"

Dean and Sam looked at the girl tied to the chair.

"They left her here." Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course."


	3. Caverns, Parties, and Walks

"I don't understand…" Sam pulled the stocking cap down over his head.

"We are going to a party," Adelia smiled and reached up for his hat.

He leaned over so she could adjust it. "I get that, but why do we have to dress up?"

"We can't just go in as a big group," Everly rolled her eyes and swatted Dean's hands away from the tie he had been struggling to knot in the mirror. "We have to look like we belong, and not with each other."

"They will recognize us," Dean grumbled, his voice flat.

"Naw!" Adelia grinned as she stepped back and looked at the hat on Sam's head. "You will be surprised by what people will overlook."

"It's crooked." Sam looked at the bill of the knitted hat, his eyes crossed.

"It's fashion," Everly grimaced at the awkward looking giant, "Which you boys obviously know nothing about." She looked back to Dean who was pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing," She growled, crossing her arms she turned to look at Adelia and Sam. "You two look like you belong together."

Sam looked down at the clothes they had placed him in. His jeans were too tight, and the black shirt even tighter, the tennis shoes Adelia had held up for him with a grin plastered on her face were uncomfortable and the hat that was sitting tilted back on his head made him feel like an idiot.

"I don't know about this." He looked at his brother with envy. "What can't we dress like that?"

Dean looked down at his three piece suit and tie, and back to Everly who was wrapped in a tight dark-green, satin dress. He loved how her dark hair was swept to the side in a high ponytail and held there with a jeweled clip, allowing the curls to spill over her bare shoulder.

"What?" Everly grumped this time.

"Nothing," He looked at Sam, his face contorted in a plea of 'are you kidding me?'

"We aren't meant to look like we are a group, and if we all dress the same it will be obvious we are together," Adelia puffed out her bottom lip. "Don't you want to be paired with me?"

Sam's eyes grew wide at the girl's pouting face. "I… I uh," he stammered, his face turning red.

"Watch it there Sammy," Dean continued to pull on his collar. "It's those big eyes that get you into trouble."

"Would you stop that!" Everly swatted Dean's hand away from his neck.

"Anyway what about them?" Dean demanded, motioning to Castiel and Violet who were seated at the small dining table in their hotel room. "Why don't they have to play dress up?"

"They can't go," Everly frowned at him. "You should be able to figure that much out, I mean, he's a fucking angel, Jackass."

"What about her?" he pointed to Violet who only glanced up from her book.

"Violet would be caught by anyone keeping guard, if they are at all smart," Adelia reapplied her lipstick in the mirror over the dresser. "She stands out to most magic folk."

"I must confess," Castiel glanced briefly at the redhead. "Since I saw her with the demon, I can see that she is different from a normal human."

Violet paused mid-sip of her coffee, her eyes wide.

"Different?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Dean leaned over and locked eyes with the girl. "She looks the same to me."

"You're freaking her out!" Everly pulled on his jacket. "Leave her alone."

"I don't know how to explain it…" Castiel smiled softly. "She just looks different."

Dean stared at his angelic friend for a moment before grinning. "You sir…" he shook his head while waving a finger at the confused man. "You sir are turning into the pizza man, and she is your babysitter."

"What?" Everly scrunched up her face.

"Okay!" Sam clapped Dean on the back. "It's time for us to go, right? Don't want to miss out on that party!"

"Why is Violet like a babysitter?" Adelia looked up at Sam as they left the room in a hurry.

"It's nothing," he smiled at the small girl before glancing nervously at Castiel. "Nothing, I promise," he pulled the door closed behind them as they left.

Castiel looked to Violet, the only other person left in the room, "Now what?"

She had closed her book and placed it on the table. Her hands were folded tightly and shoved in her lap, her cheeks red as she averted her eyes, "they were supposed to take me back to the hotel."

"Oh," Castiel stood from his seat. "I would be happy to transport you back if that is what you wish."

"Oh, no, no, no…" her eyes were wide as she waved her hands in front of herself. "I can just walk back, it's alright."

"That isn't very safe," he frowned. "At least permit me to escort you on your walk."

"That would be alright," she smiled slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

The music was pouring out of the heavy steel door that led into the unused beer factory. The line was long, and the pairs were caught in the middle.

"This is uh," Sam glanced around, "a rough area."

"I think we need to be more worried about what is inside this thing than what is out here," Adelia's face was serious.

"Yea," Dean frowned as well, "I would feel a lot safer with my bag."

"No worries," Everly smiled and lifted up her skirt, revealing her thigh holster, "a girl's gotta come prepared you know."

Dean smirked, "You sure do like your guns, don't you?"

"It runs in the family," she dropped her skirt.

"Yea, I couldn't help but overhear your last name at the station," Sam adjusted his hat, "Helsing? As in, Van Helsing?"

"The one and only," Everly sighed.

"Wait, what?" Dean's voice got a little too loud.

"Shhhhhhh!" Everly glared at him, "yea, my family is descended from Abraham Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing?" Dean stared at her in disbelief, "As in the vampire hunter?"

"He was more of a doctor," Everly shifted uncomfortably, "but yea."

"What about you?" Dean looked to Adelia, "Are you family of Frankenstein or something?"

"No," Adelia's voice was soft as her eyes found the ground.

"She doesn't know who her parents were, Jackass," Everly punched Dean in the arm.

"Ow!" Dean rubbed his arm, "sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Everly crossed her arms, "we barely know each other."

"So, where did you grow up then?" Sam's voice was soft as he rested a hand on Adelia's shoulder.

"I grew up in China," Adelia smiled, "in a Buddhist monastery."

"Hey, that's pretty awesome," Dean nodded. "It would be peaceful, I suppose."

"Oh, it was!" her eyes lit up, "it was so beautiful in the mountains!"

"Don't let her fool you," Everly rolled her eyes, "it was more than just prayers and celibacy up there."

"What do you…" Sam's question was cut off by the banging on the door they had slowly ended up in front of as the line had dwindled.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" the raspy voice asked.

Everly cleared her throat, "Innocence, my brother."

"Welcome home," they could hear the heavy latch on the door come loose.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all," Dean reached out and pushed the door open, holding it for both the girls to scurry ahead of him.

"Alright," Everly looked at her watch, "we meet back here in two hours, got that?"

Del nodded, her eyes serious.

"Let's go," Everly smiled sweetly and wrapped her arm in Dean's, "Dear."

"What?" Dean looked at Sam, who only shrugged.

"I don't know that…" Dean's voice faded into the thudding of the bass driven music and dull roar of the teaming crowd below.

"Alright," Del looked up at Sam before slipping her hand into his, "they have the hard part, you know what we get to do?"

Sam shook his head, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Party!" Del threw her arms in the air and pulled Sam along behind her as she headed for the bar.

Sam frantically looked around trying to make out what was going on in the room he had been drug into, "Del, I uh, I don't think this is a good idea," he glanced around nervously as she ordered drinks from the bar.

"Two shots of your strongest tequila please," she grinned and handed the young bartender a credit card, quickly she glanced at Sam, taking in his height, "make that four!" she called after the retreating man.

"I don't think this is the best time to be doing shots," Sam elbowed his way into standing beside her at the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Del grinned up at him, "Parties are the perfect places to do shots! Loosen up a bit will ya?"

"We don't know what could be in here," Sam stooped low so his face was close to hers, "I don't want to be 'loose'."

She frowned, Sam was shocked by how serious her face was, "Look here," her voice was low and commanding, "I know what I am doing, this has been my job for longer than you have been as tall as a moose, you dig?"

Sam nodded, there was something in her eyes that made him more nervous than the idea of being in this room full of the unknown.

"Now," her smile returned, "drink up, Sammy!" she thrusted three shots his direction and downed her own.

* * *

"Alright," Everly glanced around herself quickly, "how good is your memory?" she turned to look at Dean.

"It's as good as most I suppose," he nervously glanced around.

"I guess that will do," she frowned. "We have a map of the caves in this area back at our hotel room, we need to circulate this place as much as we can without drawing attention and try to remember what they have in each room. Make careful note of all areas that are off limits, we need to be finding out what is happening behind the scenes here."

"I think I can manage that," Dean flashed her a smile, "making my way around parties is kinda my specialty." He straightened his tie and began to walk away.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed through her teeth as she grabbed his sleeve.

"I thought I was supposed to mingle and make my way around…" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "that is a good way to get yourself in a lot of trouble. You stick with me, we are here together, you understand?"

He nodded.

"Amateur," she shoved her arm through his and plastered a fake smile across her face, "let's go this way." She led him off in the opposite direction of where they had come in.

The cave system was expansive and winding. It wasn't long before Dean was lost in the vast network of caverns. Everly seemed to be able to keep track of where they had been, so he just followed her lead, making small talk with those around him, holding drink after drink, trying to find the perfect amount to keep him walking the line of alert, but fitting in. There were rooms with old bars built in, rooms with shallow bathing pools that were filled with young, naked, attractive attendants, a room with a theatre that was playing what Dean hoped was a Hollywood horror film, and not what he feared it really was. The rooms continued to unfold before them, every space filled with something new and equally as shady the room before.

Finally Everly stopped moving and leaned against him lightly, "I am beginning to have trouble focusing," she rubbed her temple.

"You alright?" his brow furrowed in concern, "have you drunk too much?"

"I haven't drunk anything," she sighed, "I am beginning to get tired mapping this whole thing in my head, normally this would be Violet's job, so I am rusty."

"You have been mentally mapping this cave system the whole time we have been here?" Dean wrapped an arm around her, "we've been here a long time, a few hours at least."

"No, we've been here way longer than that," she tried to steady herself.

"Can't have been too much longer," he pulled his phone from his pocket, the screen was dark and wouldn't respond. "How is it dead? I charged it before we left."

"It's all part of it," she groaned and checked her watch, "it's almost five in the morning."

"What!?" Dean yelled.

"Shhhhh!" she hissed at him, "keep it down!"

Dean glanced around to make sure no one had noticed his outburst, "how have we been here that long?"

"Time distortion," Everly put more weight on his arm, "you hang out with Violet long enough, you learn to feel it when she is not there to negate it."

"We need to get out of here," Dean looked around, "any idea where Sam and Del are?"

"Don't worry," she smiled, "he will find us."

When they managed to make their way back to the entrance of the club Sam was waiting for them by the front door.

"Where have you guys been?" he looked exhausted, "I have been looking for you two everywhere!"

"Yea, it's been a bit of a crazy ride," Dean smiled, "where's the little one?"

"I lost her," Sam held his arms out, "I don't know what happened, she was there one second and the next thing I know she was gone, disappeared into the surging crowd."

"What?!" Dean barked, "how did you manage to lose her?"

"We need to get out of here before we continue this conversation," Everly was rubbing her temples, "it will be alright, we just need to go… now."

"But…" Sam was panicked, "I lost her, she is still somewhere in here. You guys go ahead back to the cars, I will keep looking."

"No," Everly shook her head, "you won't find her. Just come with us and I will explain."

"Come on," Dean wrapped his arm around Everly again, "we need to get her out of here."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Sam nodded as he followed them back up the stairs. He paused and took one last look over his shoulder at the turning mass of people still packed into the cavern like sardines in a tin. Her pink hair was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Violet's flats on the cement were the only sound that could be heard as the pair walked along the sidewalk.

"So, how long have you known your friends?" Castiel finally broke the standing silence.

"Oh, Del I have only known for about ten years," she smiled, "but I have known Everly since she was very small, we are like sisters."

"And the three of you have always been hunters?" he looked up from the ground he had been focusing on and glanced at her.

"Everly was raised to be a hunter, she comes from a family who has it in their blood to hunt," she clasped her hands together in front of herself, "we have been hunting together since she turned fourteen."

"And what about your family?" Castiel smiled at her, "are they hunters as well?"

"No," her hands tightened around themselves, "my parents both died when I was very young, and I was taken to live with Everly's grandparents, that is how we met."

"So you grew up together?" he noticed her nervousness and thought he should move away from the subject of her family.

"You could say that," she smiled again.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel motioned to a small restaurant, "it is getting late, and you do need to eat."

"Thank you, but I probably won't eat tonight," she stopped walking and looked at the families sitting outside the small Italian café. "My stomach is always in knots when they are out on a case without me."

"You like to be there, to know what is going on," he stopped walking and stood beside her.

"I like to know I can protect them," her vision was far away, focusing on something only she could see.

"They seem strong," he leaned forward to get a better look at her face. He didn't really understand what she could do for them that they couldn't do for themselves. Her frame was so small, and she seemed so delicate. "I know you are different from a normal human, I have never seen or heard of anything quite like what you did last night to that demon, but I think they are capable of keeping themselves safe."

"They are," her vision returned to where they were and for the first time since they left the motel her gaze met his, "but I like to protect those I care about."

"You aren't alone in that," he smiled at her and continued walking along the sidewalk, "let me know if you see something you would like to take back with you for later."

"I will," she smiled at him, "Thank you."

This time it was Violet who broke the silence between them, "you know," she stopped and looked at Castiel, "you aren't quite what I thought an angel would be like."

"Everyone says I am shorter than they expect," he chuckled.

"No, you are…" she paused, "kinder than I thought."

"Oh," he could feel the rush of blood to his skin as the emotional reaction from his vessel occurred, "thank you."

"No, thank you," she smiled, "I was terrified of you when I first saw you."

"Well, I am glad you aren't now," he returned her smile.

"I am not," she turned to begin walking again, but her smile faded as her shoe caught on an elevated concrete slab and she began to pitch forward. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the fall.

There was loud fluttering sound and she was suddenly held tight against something warm. She opened her eyes to see Castiel's face hovering above hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes…" she looked around, he was holding her with her legs draped over one of his arms, "thank you," her eyes grew wide.

"What?" he looked up and around, "what is it?"

"Your wings," her cheeks turned red as her voice grew quiet, "they are beautiful."

"My… my wings?" he could feel more reactions from his vessel, and wasn't sure what was going on, "you can see my wings?"

"Yes," the red from her cheeks spread over her nose and to her ears, "they are so big."

"Oh, um…" now he was turning red as he lowered her feet to the ground, "thank you."

She smiled at him, "I also didn't know angels could blush."

"Yes well," he covered his cheeks with his hands, "this is just my vessel, and I am not sure this has ever really happened before."

"Well," she turned and continued to walk down the sidewalk, "good to know it's not just me."

Castiel watched her walk about half a block ahead of him before jogging to catch up to her. He felt like there was much he needed to ask Dean about when they returned.


End file.
